kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2017 October 25th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2017_October_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:604636| October]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 25}}|this link.}} Final Update before the Fall 2017 Event *This will be the final maintenance to take place before the start of the Fall 2017 Event, which will take place next month in November. 2nd Remodel *Second Upgrade: **Requires lvl 77+ **'Does not require a Blueprint' **New Kai Ni exclusive Voicelines **She can equip Daihatsu and all its variants (Special Type 2 Amphibious Tank included) **Stock equipment: *** *** *** Equipment Update 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount Model C Kai 2 266 Card.png| 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount Model C Kai 2 * Equipment: 12.7cm連装砲C型改二 ( ) **Can be obtained as stock equipment from and from Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. *Medium caliber guns upgrades/buffs **20.3cm (No.3) Twin Gun Mount +1 **20.3cm (No.2) Twin Gun Mount night battle bonus **15.5cm Triple Gun Mount Kai +1 +1 **15.5cm Triple Secondary Gun Mount Kai +1 +1 **14cm Twin Gun Mount +1 **15.2cm Twin Gun Mount +1 **15.2cm Twin Gun Mount Kai +1 Akashi's Improvement Arsenal *'The following equipment are improvable with certain girl's help. ** ** class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" & Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - - } New Destroyer Night Battle Update Radar Torpedo Cut-In.png|New Radar Torpedo Cut-In Radar Torpedo Gun Cut-In.jpg|Radar Night Battle Cut-In *Destroyers equipped and fighting with and a certain Radar Equipment together will be able to increase their evasion abilities during night battle. *New Night battle Cut-ins ("Radar Night Battle" and "Radar Torpedo Strike") can be used through certain equipment setups with higher trigger rate than Torpedo based Cut-ins but weaker damage output. *'This content is pre-released, it may receive further updates in the future.' New Expedition *For this new expedition, along with the Ship types and composition, , , stats will also be required at a certain level. Total yield= |time = 00:35 |hq = |ship = 40 |steel = 10 |bauxite = |item1 = |item2 = }} }} |-|Hourly yield= |time = 00:35 |hq = |ship = 69 |steel = 17 |bauxite = |item1 = |item2 = }} }} |-|Requirements= |time = 00:35 |sum = 175 |level = 40 |fleet = 1AV 1CL 2DD/DE 2XX with |drums = |fuel = 4.5 |ammo = 1.5 }} }} New Quests , , , , up to 2 additional ships to world 1-2, 2-2 and obtain S-rank victories at the boss nodes. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 250 / 250 / 250 |Rewards_Items = X 3, "Mamiya" X 1 |Note = Requires: B88(?) Unlocks: A81, D27 }} , / , and in the fleet. }} |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 300 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 1, "Irako" X 1 |Note = Requires: B108 }} , / , , , up to 2 additional ships to 3-2, 5-4 and obtain S-rank(?) victories at the boss nodes. }} |Rewards_RSC = 800 / 0 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 4 choice between 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount Model C Kai 2 X 1 or Daihatsu Landing Craft X 1 or Type 22 Surface Radar X 2 |Note = Requires: A81, D27 }} , , , and in the third fleet. }} |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 300 / 300 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 3 choice between "Irako" X 2 or Furniture Fairy X 1 or New Model Gun Mount Improvement Material X 1 |Note = Requires: D27, D2 }} Underway Replenishment x 2 |Note = Requires: B108, D2 (?) }} }} Seasonal CG Fall Uniform CG for the following ships: * * Voice lines Update *The New Elite 8th Destroyer Division related Quests will have Quest Completion voice lines implemented * and few other girls will receive new Late Fall voice lines * Eve of Battle voice lines. Misc *Parts of the Ocean Area's Indicator below the Sortie Screen, and the Home Port Screen's respective indicators will receive minor UI changes. *Maximum ship slots limit increased to 350 and maximum equipment slots limit increased to 1500 *Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner renewal.